The invention concerns to medical engineering and can be used in surgery, orthopedy and dentistry for processing of soft and hard tissues.
It is known the device for dental tissue laser processing, (patent WO 90/01907, A61C 5/00, date of the publication 08.03.90), comprising the consequently placed along an optical axis the pulsed laser and means of delivery of radiation to a tooth, including a piece of an optical fiber which input is optically conjugated with laser output, and tip which input is optically conjugated with optical fiber's output and its output is the output of device. In this device neodymium, holmium and erbium lasers may be used.
The main disadvantage of above device is that it is impossible to make quick replacement of one laser on other depending on a kind of a tissue under processing, and also high danger of a laser trauma.
It is known also the laser device for the treatment of teeth which is the closest one from the technical point of view and can be accepted as a prototype (patent WO 90/12548, And 61-5/00, date of the publication 01.11.90)
This device comprises the control unit, two pulsed lasers, which optical axes are parallel, focusing system and piece of an optical fiber with a tip placed on an optical axis of the second laser. On the optical axes of both lasers there are mirrors which are optically conjugated with each other, focusing system and optical fiber and placed under 45.degree. angle to laser optical axes. The mirror placed on the axis of the first laser is reflective one, and the mirror placed on the axis of the second laser is dichroic one i.e. it selectively reflects the radiation on first laser wavelength and is transparent on the wavelength of the second laser radiation.
The main disadvantage of this device is the insufficient efficiency of its application while the transition from one type of processing to other and the danger of a laser trauma because of absence of a system providing the detection of tissue that is under processing.